


All is Fair in Love and Swordplay

by Go_to_sleep_baby



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sort Of, Whump, because im weak, cute in a sort of backwards way, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_to_sleep_baby/pseuds/Go_to_sleep_baby
Summary: Arthur accidentally breaks his manservant, but it's alright because he feels really bad and makes up for it.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 201





	All is Fair in Love and Swordplay

**Author's Note:**

> Archive Warning: This is actually a little explicit. Not really though.

Breakfast had been too hot, the bathwater had been too cold, the right clothes were not washed, and the armor was especially unpolished. 

None of this was Merlin's fault really, but the King did not agree. 

"Merlin!" The servant could hear the agitation in Arthur's voice from down the hall. He'd all but sprinted to his chambers.

"Sire?" He panted standing in the doorway. 

Arthur's shoulders were drawn back and he was tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently. 

The King's apparent irritation this morning was likely not due to the breakfast, bathwater, or lack of clothes to wear. It was probably due to the new weight of being king, resting uncomfortably on his shoulders. A weight that Merlin shared with him, but Arthur could not ever know that. 

This morning he was channeling those frustrations towards the nervous looking boy in the doorway of his bedroom. 

"Merlin," he began "I fear you Ill." 

Merlin laughed; "I'm perfectly healthy." 

"Tell me why I'm not dressed then." 

"Because you lack the skill to dress yourself, My Lord." He said cheekily.

"I'd watch my tongue if I were you. The morning has not agreed with me thus far." 

Merlin still smirked but placated the king, helping him get dressed and prepared for the day. Trying to cheer his friend up with funny stories of patients who had come in to see Gaius that week. It wasn’t working to soften the king’s sour mood. 

Arthur’s day quickly got worse when news came in that carts full of supplies headed for Camelot were being ransacked and good men slaughtered. 

“I want double patrol outside the city. No one comes in without a full search.” Arthur was at a loss for suspects, it didn’t appear magic played a role in the gruesome nature of the killings but he couldn’t fathom what other reason there could be. He found himself feeling insecure, afterall, his father would have already mended the situation, and people respected and feared Uther always, so it never would have happened on his watch. 

He was startled out of his thoughts by his clumsy oaf of a servant, clamoring about in his chambers, changing sheets, putting garments away, knocking into things. For such a small person, Arthur thought, he makes a lot of noise. Arthur looked up at him from the maps he’d been studying. 

“How am I supposed to concentrate, when you’re in here, making all that noise?”

“Sorry would you prefer to live in your own filth?” 

“Just keep quiet will you? You’re giving me a headache.” 

“You give me a headache every time I hear you talk.” 

Arthur gave him a scathing look, “Get out!” Merlin swallowed and nodded, quickly leaving the room. Arthur huffed and rubbed his temples, feeling a tiny bit guilty. He reminded himself that Merlin was a servant and shouldn’t get away with speaking so tersely to his king. 

Merlin pouted all the way to the kitchen and back up to Arthur’s chambers with lunch. He had half a mind to not even bring it, but he thought perhaps eating something would help improve the king’s mood. It’d gone cold already, so he quickly checked over his shoulder then used his magic to heat it up. 

He wasn’t used to knocking but this time he decided it was for the best. “Come in.” Arthur said coarsely. 

“Lunch.” Merlin said gently, trying not to restir Arthur’s irritation with him. 

“I’m not hungry.” 

Merlin walked over and set it down anyways. “You have to eat.” 

“You do not tell me what I have to do.” 

Merlin huffed, “Fine, I should have known to just leave you by yourself, my efforts are wasted when you get this way.” 

“What way is that.” 

“Petulant. bad-tempered, rude.” 

“I’ll have you in the st-”

“Obnoxious, harsh, unpleasant,”

“Merlin-”

“Cold, grouchy, indisposed-”

Before Merlin could finish his list, the king had stood up and taken him by the arm and was dragging him out of his quarters. While being yanked through the castle, Merlin wondered if it was going to be the stocks or the dungeon, but it was neither. Arthur drug him to the armory and had Merlin help him get ready to practice. Merlin felt relief wash over him while he helped Arthur get ready. Perhaps he meant to work out his anger through the art of swordsmanship. 

Unfortunately he actually meant to work out his frustration on Merlin. "Alright let’s see about that mouth of yours by the end of the day." Arthur had said, and mere seconds later, Merlin found himself huddled under his shield on the ground. 

“What’s wrong Merlin?” He said pausing to catch his breath. “Tired already? Too bad. It’s going to be a long day for you.” 

Merlin scrambled to his feet and readjusted the helmet Arthur had thrown at him before they’d begun. “Is that the best you can do?” Merlin taunted, knowing it was a terrible idea. 

Arthur Scowled and leaned in close to his face. “I’ve been going easy on you.” 

“Well don’t.” Merlin challenged, feeling a bit of deja vu from when they’d first met. 

“Fine, grab a sword.” 

“...What?” Merlin asked, baffled. 

“I said grab a sword.” Arthur got a blunt sword and shoved it into his hands. 

“Is this really necessary?” Merlin asked, shifting from foot to foot. 

“I’ve been wanting to kick your arse since this morning.” Arthur supplied, “I feel like you’ve handed me the perfect opportunity.” 

Merlin scowled and felt magic bubble up under his skin along with his growing irritation but swallowed it down. As satisfying as I would be to overtake the king right now, that would probably end badly for everyone. 

Merlin readied himself behind his sword and waited for Arthur to step towards him. He didn’t. 

“Well, Let’s have it then. Go on.” Arthur taunted him, and Merlin realized he wanted him to strike first. He hesitated for a moment before moving towards Arthur because his instincts to protect the king were so strong that it felt backwards to take a swing at him. It didn’t matter though because almost as soon as their swords met Arthur had him pinned to the ground. 

“Try again.” Arthur said moving back. Merlin got up and ran at him putting a little more effort into it this time. The fight still only lasted a couple of seconds. 

“Again.” 

After Arthur had him pinned him again several times, Merlin took a moment to catch his breath, not getting up from the ground. 

“You’re trying to humiliate me, but it’s not going to work.”

“Why? Because you do it so well yourself?” 

Merlin grit his teeth and got to his feet, giving the next round his all, it lasted longer but Arthur still managed to disarm him of his sword. Still Arthur picked it up and placed it back in his hand. 

“Here, let me show you how.” he patronized, and swung at Merlin wildly, who could all but block the blows. After ending up on the ground for the thirtieth time, he lay their panting, muddy, a bit bruised, and wholly disheveled. 

“Couldn’t we just settle this over a round of chess? Maybe a drink?” He asked. 

Arthur scoffed, “Get up Merlin.” 

“Please… I’m exhausted.” Arthur almost caved to. If it were anyone else he wouldn’t have hesitated to make them keep going. But it was Merlin, and he was looking at him with that face. That pleading face that always made the king want to do whatever it was his manservant wanted. 

Still he shook his head. “We’re not done.” He said, flourishing his sword to emphasize. 

Merlin got to his feet, feeling like he might fall back over as soon as he did. When Arthur wasn’t looking he turned away and muttered “Cursu et viribus a bellator.” under his breath. Feeling strength and adrenalin suddenly flowing through his entire body, he quickly came at Arthur, who met all his blows but looked shocked at his manservant’s sudden agility. 

Arthur was not a fan of the smug look on Merlin’s face as they dueled with matching skill, his anger fueled his deftness. Just as Merlin’s spell wore off he struck him with the sort of force usually reserved for actual enemies of the crown. 

Before Arthur could process what had happened, Merlin had crumpled like a piece of paper, his mouth open in a wordless cry. Their swords were blunted but Arthur knew how it could hurt to get hit with armor on, and he hadn’t thought far enough ahead to put armor on him. 

“Merlin!” He dropped his sword and stooped at his friend's side, who had brought his knees to his chest and was holding his side, teeth clenched in pain. 

“Are you alright?!” He put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder trying to assess where he’d actually hit him. 

“Gaaaaah yeah.” His voice was full of pain, it felt like the pain was radiating from that one spot, all over his body. He felt his eyes betray him, filling with tears. Arthur was hovering over him, Merlin was embarrassed and wouldn’t look him in the eye. 

“I’m so sorry I- “ Arthur was panicking now. For someone who was supposed to be noble, hurting Merlin, of all people, seemed like one of the least noble things he could have done. 

“You got me.” Merlin joked huffing out a laugh and immediately wincing when he did.

“Where does it hurt?” He put his hands where Merlin’s were, sending a whole new wave of pain through his body. He yelped and squeezed his eyes shut, sending tears down his cheeks. 

“M-My ribs, I think.” 

“I’m taking you to Gaius.”

“No! Arthur it’s fine. I’m fine just- Ah. Just give me a second.” He didn’t want Arthur to think he was more of a wimp than he already did. Plus he thought he could probably heal it a bit if Arthur looked away.

“You’re not. Put your arm around my neck.” 

“Arthur-” 

“Now.” 

He did as he was told and Arthur slipped his arm under his knees and lifted him from the ground. Merlin cried out with the feeling of being moved. He buried his face in Arthur’s chest, unable to be embarrassed when the right side of his body felt like it was on fire. 

While he was making his way through the courts to Gaius’s chambers he ran into Gwaine. 

“What’s… going on?” 

“I’m taking him to Gaius.” 

It registered in Gwaine’s face that Merlin was hurt. “What the hell did you do to him?” 

“It’s fine, Gwaine. We were just rough housing.” Merlin said, his voice told Gwaine that he was actually not fine though and he followed them to Gaius. 

“What, did he drag you through the mud first? You’re filthy.” 

“What happened?” Gaius asked, taking in the sight of Merlin, while Arthur set him down on the table. 

“Ah, we were practicing and I accidentally hit him with my sword.” Arthur stammered. “I didn’t mean- I didn’t think I’d hit him.” Gaius and Gwaine stared at the king accusingly. Gaius’s eyebrow raised slightly higher than usual. 

“Why the hell were you swordfighting Merlin.” Gwaine asked. 

“Hey,” Merlin objected to the way Gwaine had said it. “I'll have you know, I was pretty good actually.” Gaius pulled up his shirt to look at his side. He blushed, feeling self-conscious in front of his audience. 

“Besides, I instigated it.” Merlin said, wincing. Arthur’s heart sunk, of course he would say that. 

“No you didn’t. I made him fight me.” Arthur explained. 

The large bruise already forming on his ribcage was already starting to darken but the skin was mostly just red. He bit back cries while Gaius poked at him, bottom lip quivering just a little. 

“I think you broke a rib sire.” 

Gwaine clocked the king of the back of the head with his hand. “What were you thinking?” Arthur glared at him but didn't intend to punish the knight. He was feeling too guilty for that. 

“I wasn’t… You should be on patrol, Gwaine. Go I’m going to watch after him.” 

Gwaine considered this glaring at the king for a long time. “Alright, just don’t hit him again eh?” Gwaine gently squeezed Merlin's shoulder. “Next time, call for me. I’ll take him out for you.” He whispered. Gwaine winked at Merlin who smirked back at him. Then he left to tend to his knightly duties. 

Arthur sat down on Merlin’s other side while Gaius put an herbal treatment on his skin. Merlin hissed at the treatment and grabbed at the table underneath him. 

“Merlin, I’m so so sorry.” 

“I’m sorry too…I know how hard you’ve been working.” 

“Shh… Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Be nice to me. I’m going to make this up to you alright?” Arthur said. Merlin watched his pretty blue eyes, full of guilt. 

“It’s really fine Arthur. It doesn’t hurt that baaaa- ow.” Gaius was feeling around the bruise again. 

“It should heal on its own I think.” Gaius supplied. “It’s one of the lower ribs so it will heal faster.” Merlin nodded, “Thank you Gaius.” Gaius nodded and patted his cheek gently. 

“No more sword fighting from now on alright?” Merlin nodded. 

“Does this mean I get a few days off?” He smiled at Arthur cheekily. 

“As many as you want.” Arthur said. Merlin stared at him in genuine shock. “I’m taking him back to my chambers.” He told Gaius who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Sire?” 

“I’ll be careful but I think it’ll be better if he sleeps in my bed tonight.” He said, and Merlin’s skin nearly caught fire. His cheeks turned an all too obvious shade of pink. 

“If I what?” Merlin squeaked. 

“Well you can’t sleep in your bed. It’s like a cardboard box. My bed is soft.” 

“Where will you sleep?!”

“I’ll manage.” He scooped up his friend who froze and stared at him baffled. 

“I can walk Arthur!” Arthur ignored him. 

“Thank you Gaius.” The king said as genuinely as he could and made for the door. Gaius just smirked. 

“Of course My Lord.” 

***

Merlin whimpered nearly every step of the way to Arthur’s room. Any josling movement sent pain down his side. It just served to make the king feel more guilty. He got a plethora of curious looks from the knights and servants they passed in the hallways but none of them said anything.

Arthur had to open the door to his room with his foot but it served its purpose. When he set Merlin down on the bed his face screwed up in pain and he clutched his side. 

“Sorry…” Arthur muttered. 

“It’s alright… You didn’t have to carry me.” 

“It's no matter. You’re very light.” 

“Shut up.” Merlin said jokingly. “Huh… This is actually incredibly comfortable. All those times I made this bed. I never knew.” He patted the mattress underneath him bewildered. 

Arthur finally laughed at something and Merlin smiled back. It almost would have been lovely if Arthur didn’t feel so awful. 

He walked away saying, “I’ll be right back, I’ve got to go get something.” and left Merlin in his room by himself. 

Now Merlin had been by himself in that room many times but this was different. It was strangely intimate, and Merlin tried to convince himself that it was because, at the moment he was a guest, but there was something more. He looked at his injury and considered trying to heal it but thought about what the king would say if the bruise just magically went away. And he also remembered that Arthur was willing to give him time off, which was worth its weight in gold. 

Arthur came back with a washtub. Merlin stared at him from the bed, watching him prepare it, pouring in hot water, sleeves rolled up to show off his forearms…

"You're having a wash? It's kind of late in the day don't you think?" Merlin questioned. 

"I'm not. You are." 

Merlin's heart rate picked up. He was still getting used to the idea of sleeping in Arthur's bed. 

"Ah no." He laughed nervously. 

"It'll be good for you. The hot water will help." Merlin could hear his own heartbeat. "And you're not sleeping in my bed like that, you're disgusting." Arthur added. 

"Arthur, you don't need to do this, it's fine. It was an accident." Arthur was walking towards him. "All is forgiven, all is forgotten." The King took his arm and helped him to sit up. "I'm not getting into that tub." 

"You'll do as I say." 

Arthur said this gently, not with the air of a king but the air of a caretaker, yet it still sent a shiver through the sorcerer's body. 

"...Yes My Lord." Arthur's cheeks pinked at the way he said it, looking up at him through his eyelashes shyly. 

"Let me help you. Lift your arms." Merlin began to wonder if this was all an elaborate dream. They'd done this so many times with the roles reversed but this felt so different. 

"Why are you doing this?" The King ignored him and pulled off Merlin's neckerchief and then began to lift the bottom of his shirt up. Merlin complied and lifted his arms, groaning at the movement. 

"I know, hang on. I'm sorry." Arthur said, trying to untangle him from his shirt. Merlin was grateful to the layer of grime he was decorated with, helping conceal some of the heat rising on his skin. 

Arthur took each of his feet and gently pulled off his shoes, setting them carefully at the foot of his bed. 

"Stand up." Arthur commanded. Merlin did as he said, placing his hands on the King's shoulders to support himself. Feeling all too vulnerable and feverish. Merlin stared at the ground, refusing to lift his head while the king helped him undo his trousers. Merlin kicked them off from around his ankles, beginning to shiver while standing in the cold room nearly naked. Arthur wrapped Merlin’s arm around his neck and led him over to the wash tub, Letting him lean his weight on Arthur while getting into it. And oh the water was heavenly. It wasn’t just his ribs that hurt, all his muscles had begun to ache after the brutality of their little practice session. 

Arthur watched his face change from unsettled to pleasured and relaxed. Something twisted in his gut while watching him. He was so lovely, and Arthur couldn’t explain it but it seemed as if the man had a luminous quality about him, sort of like magic, the good kind. 

“How does that feel?” Arthur asked. 

“So, so good.” he said leaning back so that the water came clear up to his neck. Arthur breathed deeply watching him. He’d never had to do chores, and he’d never really had to take care of anyone before. His whole life other people were taking care of him. He’d assumed it wouldn’t be very fun but taking care of Merlin felt enjoyable somehow. Making Merlin feel good made him feel a little excited. He went and fetched a cloth from a drawer somewhere.

“Sit up.” Merlin opened his eyes to Arthur ringing out a cloth. He’d brought a chair over to sit by the tub. Merlin sat up, feeling the jitters return to his chest. Arthur leaned in close to him and started to clean the grime off of his face with the cloth. They were so close now and the intimacy of that moment wasn’t lost on either of them, yet it was apparent that neither would withdraw. 

Merlin's skin tingled where the king scrubbed at his face. He couldn’t look away from him, Arthur was staring at him so intently, making sure didn’t miss a single spot. 

“You’re so much better at this than me.” Merlin stated meaning to make a joke, but accidently sounding completely out of breath. 

Arthur laughed anyways. “I imagine I’m not quite as endearing to care for.”

Merlin stared at him in shock, knowing now with certainty he wasn’t making more of the situation than it was.

“Ha. There you are, I can see your face again!” Arthur jokes. “Can I wash your hair?”

“You don’t need to do that.” 

“But would you like me to?”

Merlin swallowed, staring at him with his pretty, bright eyes. “Yes… My Lord.” 

Merlin begins to think that perhaps he’s actually died, that Arthur truly struck him down on the field and he’d departed the earth, because this felt too good. Gentle fingers carding through his hair, massaging at his scalp. He almost doesn’t catch himself moaning. He swallows the lump in his throat and thanks the gods that Arthur doesn’t stop. 

Arthur cannot stop watching him, making the most indecent faces he’d ever seen his servant make. If this is what he looked like having his hair washed, what would he look like in bed? Arthur shook his head, scolding himself. He quickly washed the water out of Merlin’s hair and went to fetch some drying rags. 

Merlin, feeling possibly more relaxed than he had in years, leaned back and began to drift off. When Arthur returned he smiled at Merlin’s soft sleeping face. 

“Hey, wake up.” He said brushing wet hair from his face. “Merlin’s eyes fluttered open and he stared at the king wearily. His eyes locked onto Arthurs lips. Beautiful full red lips.” Before Merlin’s brain could process, he was being kissed. Hard. In a way he’d never really been kissed before. He groaned and reciprocated the kiss with matching vigor. Heat pooled in his belly, and he thanked the water for being in place to hide his quickly growing predicament, once Arthur moved on to kissing his neck. 

“What are you doing…” Melin muttered, unable to put much scorn in his voice. 

“That’s a very good question.” Arthur muttered between kisses. “I’m not quite sure...But it feels good.” 

“Merlin moved to kiss him on the lips again, and weeded his hands though the king's hair, making it all wet with his hands. Arthur sucked on his bottom lip and Merlin moaned. Merlin made to move closer to the king, but yelped and reeled back clutching his side.

“Don’t hurt yourself Merlin.” Arthur said cupping his chin in his hand, His eyes had grown dark with lust and a slight bit of amusement. 

“Do you want me to make you feel good?” Arthur asked, hoping Merlin would understand what he meant. 

“I already feel pretty good right now.”

“I mean really good.” 

“Oh.” He swallowed and then nodded shyly. 

Arthur took off his shirt and put his hand underneath the water. Merlin stared at his bare chest. He’d seen him like this a thousand times but right now, for possibly the first time, it was okay to really look. 

“Spread your legs.” Arthur commanded. Merlin, breathing raggedly, spread his legs for the king and lifted his hips a bit so that he could pull his undergarments down and then oh. 

He pushed his feet against the sides of the tub and gasped. He felt the need to squirm but tried to hold very still because moving hurt. Arthur was staring at him with the most cocky smile he’d seen for a while, and that was saying something because Arthur was the most cocky man he knew. 

While Arthur touched him, he watched his servant’s face contort with pleasure. 

“How does that feel?” 

“Better than good.” Merlin answers hoarsely. 

“Good.” 

Merlin gripped the sides of the tub hard enough that his knuckles turned white. He couldn’t arch his back but tipped his head back, moaning noisily. Arthur laughed. “Shh… You’re going to arouse suspicion.” 

“S-sorry…” 

“It’s alright.” Arthur said gently, running his free hand through Merlin's damp hair as he continued his ministrations under the water. He watched delighted as Merlin's eyes rolled back in his head and he put his hand over his mouth to muffle another moan.   
“There you go.” He leaned down nosed under Merlin’s jaw, placing wet kisses all along his neck. Merlin’s breaths became erratic and he grabbed Arthur's arm desperately. 

“Arthur.” He whimpered. 

“Are you going to come?” He muttered roughly in Merlin’s ear. Merlin nodded. 

“Well, let’s have it then. Go on.” 

Merlin whined in response and felt tremors begin to run through his body. “Arthur… Arthur…. Ah! Arthur! Hng” Arthur placed his hand over Merlin’s mouth, laughing while watching his eyes roll back dramatically, and whimpering into the palm of Arthur’s hand. 

“For such a small person, you make a lot of noise.” He moved his hand and kissed him deeply instead, cupping his face in his hands. After a few perfect moments, Merlin began to shiver. 

“Alright, let’s get you to bed alright?” 

“What about you?” 

“What about me?” 

“I mean… “ He avoided making eye contact. “what do you… can I… um.” 

“How about when you feel all healed up, you promise to let me have my way with you.” Arthur whispered to him. Merlin covered his face with his hands, too embarrassed to respond. 

Arthur helped him out of the washtub and wrapped him in a drying rag. He rifled through his dresser for a bit and found a shirt and pants for Merlin to wear. The shirt was too big and Merlin had to physically hold his pants up, but they were comfortable enough. 

Arthur ushered him into bed and helped him under the covers. “You’re going to sleep here with me right?” Merlin asked, just his head peeking out from under the blankets. 

“If you want me to.” 

“Why wouldn’t I want you too?”

“Arthur crawled into bed next to him somehow feeling weird about it despite everything that had taken place that night. 

“Arthur?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” 

“For what?” 

“Everything. I’m sort of glad you broke my rib.” 

Arthur laughed and moved toward him, pulling Merlin into his arms as gently as he could. “I’m glad to hear it.”


End file.
